


Prestidigitation - Carolers

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1491]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The case of the robbing carolers.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1491]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS-drabble lj collection





	Prestidigitation - Carolers

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/31/2003 for the word [prestidigitation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/31/prestidigitation).
> 
> prestidigitation[ pres-ti-dij-i-tey-shuh n ]  
> noun  
> sleight of hand; legerdemain.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #668 Christmas Music.

“This one is a weird one, boss,” Tony murmured.

Gibbs grunted.

“Who would use carolers to rob people?” McGee protested.

“How are the robberies even happening? The carolers never go in the house,” Ziva pointed out.

“Someone is really good with their prestidigitation.” Tony shrugged.

The entire team frowned. Normally, Christmas carolers singing Christmas music either annoyed those they visited or brought enjoyment to them, but this year they were clearly bringing the criminal element. Tony had to admit that posing as Christmas carolers or taking advantage of Christmas caroler routes was a great plan for distraction, but that wasn’t going to stop them from finding the people who were doing this to the poor unsuspecting public.

The police were stumped and NCIS had gotten involved once a sweet petty officer and his wife had also been robbed. It wasn’t limited to Navy people. Just some criminal element who was great at taking advantage of people. 

Tony suspected they would have to figure out how the criminal masterminds were picking these caroled houses over a million other caroled houses. It wasn’t the same carolers every time, so figuring out the pattern was proving difficult. Once they had the pattern they could set themselves up in one of the victim’s houses and catch them in the act. 

McGee and Abby were both hard at work trying to figure out the pattern and Tony was going for out of the box ways that this might be being set up. Finally, they had the breakthrough they needed and caught the ones abusing the Christmas spirit. Christmas was safe again.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
